Nobody Said It Was Easy
by skysplits19
Summary: With Shingyouji left alone on Shidou, Misu making a biggest decision regarding their relationship will the young man be able to handle the situation?
1. Back To The Start

**to june-chan: Thank you and I hope you liked it, i do appreciate what you always suggest to me.**

**(I MISS DOING THIS) I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY AND SOME ADDT'L CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_All right Kanemitsu-Shingyouji, time to change things up, last year is letting the senpai shine, but this year this is your turn._

These are the thoughts of the young man now in his 3rd year at Shidou high, trying to occupy himself because of missing Misu who is now starting his college in Tokyo decides to be more active in activities especially in the student council after he got elected as the president following Misu's footsteps.

As he walks around the school his thoughts were filled with him as he walked inside the executive office sitting in his usual chair when his lover was still there. This must have been the effect since their communication becomes minimal as the school starts again.

As he returned in his room he was greeted by his roommate Sayashi-Ryo, remarking him how great all his plans especially for the upcoming Tanabata festival.

"Shingyouji-kun I am so proud of you, I know you're working hard for the upcoming festival, but you seem sad these past few days."

"I am just really feeling tired."

"You know that you can confide me anything you miss Misu-senpai don't you?"

"Eh?"

"It's written all over your face." His roommate told him.

"Do you know why I decided to enter Shidou?"

"After I took my exams here and saw him I swear to myself that I will be here to see him, now that he is gone there are times I realized and feel like I shouldn't have been here in the first place. Being in the council, all these things feels like everything is wrong."

"When was the last time he called you?"

"First week of classes, he didn't even reply when I messaged him, when I called him in his phone it got directed on his voicemail, all of our plans meeting in the weekends it always got to rescheduled in the end we never had the chance to meet I don't know."

"I know these things will happen, I am getting tired if you ask me."

"Why not go out with us on weekends?"

"Huh?"

"There's a new shop open and I want you to go with me."

"Ok, I will."

"Yey!" his classmate jumping happily.

Shingyouji laughed seeing his delighted roommate, realizing he needs to take a break from work on weekends.

That day comes and Ryo was all ecstatic going out with Shingyouji, they strolled around the place and eat foods and bought something for themselves, when they reach the clothing store Shingyouji glanced at the shirts hanging on the rack remembering the time when Misu go out with him to buy him new clothes, seems like he comes to miss the older man more, his silence was cut off when he noticed his friend glancing at some familiar faces.

"Sayashi-san?"

"Too sad they got back together." His roommate continues looking at the two boys strolling around the same place.

"Oh is that Takahashi and Suzuki-san?" Shingyouji recognizing them. "I don't know after all the fights they usually have seems like Takahashi-san always go back to him.

"Shingyouji I don't know, I mean Suzuki had that bad attitude he seems so selfish but I don't know why Takahashi-san always accepts him.

"I know why." Says Shingyouji making his friend looks at him.

"You do anything for your first love no matter what he had done in the past you can't right away forget him in the end he is the only one that you'll love."

"Is that why you still hold on to Misu-senpai?"

"Come on try this." Shingyouji ignoring his roommate's question handing him a shirt he thinks suits his friend.

Ryo smiled and took the shirt from his friend's hand and directly went into the fitting room, outside Shingyouji took out his phone and stares at the wallpaper with had Misu's picture on it, he tried to dialed his number but still it was it got directed on his voicemail. Shingyouji decided to give up since every effort he had is going nowhere.

School days began again, Shingyouji seems to be busy with some papers given by the principal, and he decided to take some rest, looking around the council room his spacing was cut off when the new Head of Discipline Committee and 3rd Floor dorm head Kitahara-Sho snapped him out of his trance.

"Kitahara-san?"

"You don't even notice me going inside the office."

"Sorry about that is there any problem at all?"

"Nothing, here are the other papers you need to check out for the upcoming festival." Sho smiling at him while hading the files.

"Oh thank you." Shingyouji laying the rose beside his papers.

"Continue doing your job, I'll leave you for now." Sho waved his hand leaving Shingyouji buried himself with work. Suddenly his name was heard in the PA announcement he stands up into his seat and approached the front desk glancing at the rose Sho gave him that had at least made him smile.

On the front desk he take up the phone and was surprised to hear someone's voice he did not heard for almost a month.

"A—arata san?"

_I'm sorry if I had just called today we had been so busy so I was not able to contact you, and especially the exams and projects we had been through._

"It's ok." Says Shingyouji not wanting his lover to worry. "I know college life is really that hard, how's Hayama-san and Gii-senpai?"

_Hayama is busy with his studies and with the upcoming recital, same with Saki since he'll be the one taking his father's place in the future. So how's Shidou I know you're doing good as they're president._

"Everything seems to be fine and…"

_Shingyouji I do want to hear more from you but I need to go now I just called to ease you're worry_

"It's ok, I love…" Before he could finish what he want to say to Misu the line got cut off. Shingyouji walked out and decided to return to his work, suddenly Sho had spotted him.

"Nee Shingyouji."

"Hi."

"Want to go to the greenhouse?"

"But I still need to finish my works."

"It'll be quick." Sho grabbed his arm and run out of the school hall.

At the greenhouse Shingyouji is curiously looking at him wondering what his friend is up to. Suddenly he saw a bird in a cage and is fascinated by it.

"Is that?"

"A canary." Carrying the cage.

"I named him Aki."

"Aki?"

"Yup I always visit him here during my break time, he would chirp happily but seems like last month he is becoming lonely I don't know why. Maybe he thought I won't be coming here anymore.

"Maybe that's the reason." Says Shingyouji.

"Oh no! we have meeting with the dorm heads today." Sho looking at his watch.

"Oh my! How could I forgot let's hurry back to the school and to think I was the one who set that meeting up."

Shingyouji and Sho hurriedly run back and apologized being late and go ahead with the meeting which is about for some rule breakers in the school and about the upcoming Tanabata Festival in their school. He and Sho are attentively listening about some suggestions of his schoolmates as the meeting ends they went back to the council office since he forgot some of his papers so Sho go with him.

"So the festival will be coming up do you have any plans on that day?" asked Sho.

"Well I'll be meeting with Gii-senpai and Hayama-san since they promise to come here and visit the school and…"

"And?"

"Arata-san might visit as well."

"You mean Misu-Arata? "

"Yes."

"Seems like you're having a hard time because of your situation huh?"

"I just miss him that's all, I feel like 1 year seems so long I can't wait to graduate here and be with him."

"Hey! Are you going to cry?"

"No if I will cry it won't change anything right? I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"I guess so, but I wonder during our freshmen and second year we never talk to each other." Sho told Shingyouji.

"You always buried yourself in books and for a while I thought you were a robot."

"A robot?"

"You don't talk that much and you rarely joined in with us."

"I was trying to talk only if you're alone." Says Sho.

"Eh?"

"When I first met you in Shidou you're this eccentric guy, at first I was really annoyed I feel like even in my room I could hear your voice, when I saw you with Misu-senpai before all I could say that you were pathetic following him around and all, but then I was on my way to my class I saw you defending your friend, I had admired you after that time, I realized after all being your friend might not be bad maybe I could get close to you."

"I never thought someone would be annoyed at me, but it doesn't matter now right we had more months to be friends and maybe by college even if we don't go to the same University we could always meet so I better go now I feel like I need to rest." Shingyouji tapped his friend's shoulders and leave the executive office.

As Shingyouji is on his way to his room he saw his roommate talking to his crush but seems like he felt sympathy when he saw the lover of his friend's crush approach them and he was left all alone. As Ryo walks out he saw Shingyouji looking at him. They went together back in their room Ryo is still feeling hurt seeing the guy he likes with someone.

"You obviously like that guy, don't you?"

"Have you experienced something like you loved someone then, you feel hurt because he was with a different person and when you see it all you do is just cry?"

"I did."

"I just really feel hurt, one time he let me borrowed his jacket because my uniform got stained but when I returned it to Takahashi-san I saw Suzuki wearing it as well I feel like getting something that I don't originally own."

"Maybe he was not the one really meant for you."

"You think so?"

"That's only a comment from me it would still be up to you I better take a rest for now I really feel tired today." Shingyouji already changed clothes laid on his bed leaving his roommate who still sighing about the guy he liked a lot.

Tanabata Day had finally arrived and almost all the students are enjoying the school's celebration, Sho appeared and asked him out but Shingyouji declined since he had received a message that Misu, Gii and Hayama are on their way to Shidou.

"Are you sure you'll just stay here?"

"Yeah don't worry about me I'll be fine." Says Shingyouji.

After some hours a student went to the executive office telling him that he had visitors as he went outside he delightedly saw his former senpais and his lover on the lobby he run towards them and hugged them tightly, Misu approached him and Shingyouji almost bursts into tears and hold the older man and smiled at him.

"Seems like you were able to do a great success in your work as a council president."

"I just learn things from you and I always want you to be proud of me." says Shingyouji.

"Shingyouji-kun we're glad we make it here, Gii and I almost argue because we don't want to miss this day with you." Says Hayama.

"I am glad Hayama-san, Gii-senpai I hope you're all doing fine."

"College is a little tough but I think we were able to handle everything well."

As they we're talking in the café where they had went last year Misu suddenly get a phone call which made Shingyouji a little disturbed. He just decided to continue eating his food without looking at Misu.

"Shingyouji-kun are you ok?" Hayama asked him.

"I'm great just had rough week because of the celebrations and all."

"Aren't you disturbed seeing Misu busy with his phone calls instead of just enjoying this very rare time." Gii suddenly asked him.

"Eh?"

"I am not naïve I can read you very well Shingyouji."

"It doesn't matter for now at least he's here right?"

After their dinner, his roommate appeared he bowed first to his former senpais and talked to Shingyouji inviting him on a club that Takahashi will be going to.

"Left Behind Club?"

"Yeah I know the name is weird but I don't have someone to go with me maybe you can and you can invite our senpais if you want to."

Shingyouji looked at Misu and his friends were they all decide to just check what seems to be happening there.

At an empty room Suzuki is the one leading the club talking about end of the world, environment which already bored Gii and Misu, Ryo is busy staring at Takahashi who is attentively listening to his lover.

"Arata-san sorry you had to come to this place as well."

"It's ok, imagine things like this would occur during festival seems to be an interesting thing though I do not get the sense of this club." Says Misu.

"Okay so Iida-san." Suzuki calling one of the students attention. "Someone outside needs your help I hope you do your best to do it."

As the student went outside Suzuki smiled and tell them to leave some of their belongings and hide somewhere.

"Excuse me what in the world are you talking about?" Misu who knows what in the mind of the young student.

"With all due respect senpai just do what I say so you'll know what I mean."

Shingyouji , Hayama and Gii looked at each other but decide to do what Suzuki told them, as they were gone Iida returned back seeing everyone is not around began to panic.

"And that's what it looks like to be left! When you feel alone because all the people close to you will be gone one by one." Suzuki pointing at his schoolmate, Takahashi noticing his lover gone too far tried to tell him to stop it already, Ryo seeing the young student crying approached him and tried to calm him down.

Gii and Hayama decides to leave as well seeing that club made no sense at all and feel pity with the young guy looking disappointed at Suzuki as well. Shingyouji is just standing looking at Iida beng comforted by his roommate as he tried to get close to him Misu grabbed his hand.

"Can we just please go somewhere Shingyouji, this club is not good for you."

"I feel being left sucks." Says Shingyouji.

"All of this is just a stupid prank."

"You don't get it you left me behind and it hurts." Shingyouji starting now to burst his frustrations with his lover which make the older man speechless and the young man still staring at Iida he told Misu that's the exactly what he had felt.

Ryo who is still trying to make him calm down is approached by Takahashi.

"I don't know Suzuki-san will go this far." says Takahashi.

"I better go."

"Wait, don't please."

"I really don't like Suzuki I can't believe you do." Shingyouji's roommate left with the other students tagging Iida who is still breaking in tears and trying to catch his breath.

Gii and Hayama excused themselves decided to go to their former sensei to pay respect, leaving Misu and Shingyouji to talk things out as they walk around Shidou they suddenly stopped at the place where they had first met when Shingyouji had finished his exams.

"This is the place where I saw you and promised myself that I will enter the school to see you and know you. This school had so much memories this is where we had our first date, do you still remember everything?"

"Yes I did," answered Misu.

"I know I always freak you out, but this place it's like our 2nd home, all roads seem to lead us back here. I always think of you, I always tried to call you when you have a free time but I always get voicemails you don't even answered my texts I said it's fine maybe you're busy but you're now here and that's what matters but you still showed me how you are doing I became disturbed and for once I want to ask you is there something we need to talk?

"Shingyouji"

"Stop pretending there is nothing wrong between us, I noticed you had suddenly changed upon entering the University, I mean at least during your first week you keep on calling me but it lessened and worst you just communicate with me like at least once a week, we never met because you reschedule the plan, this is the only time we met again. "

"I am with someone." Says Misu

"Is that a woman?" Shingyouji's tears flowing in his eyes, Misu nodded at him.

"A t first it did not mean anything, she keeps on annoying me but I realized we share the same interest, and for once I want to feel what it's like to be a real man." Says Misu. "I know I haven't been a good lover to you, I purposely decided to lessen my communication with you. We can't pretend that the things are the way they were because they are not. And we both know this would no longer work." Misu telling Shingyouji who tries to control his tears.

"Shingyouji" Misu walking closer to the young man. "Lets's just do the mature thing here alright?" Shingyouji shakes his head not wanting to hear what Misu had to say. "Let's just be honest this type of relationship is hard to keep up, because both people don't really get what they need."

"That really sound like we're breaking up." Shingyouji trying to wipe his tears.

"You know this isn't working."

"You are the first person who had made me feel loved and visible, you had showed me how important my existence is, you are the first one who had made me special, Arata-san you are my first love and I want anything for you to be my last, but if that would make you feel happy or maybe would make you feel like a man I would respect your decision."

"I am so sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be." Shingyouji leans and gave Misu one last kiss on his lips, and walked out and return inside the school, Misu still looking at the young man decide to leave Shidou as well.

Celebration has ended Shingyouji is in the executive room when he received a note from Misu telling him that he did not intend to hurt his feeling and end that way, he threw the paper through the trash can suddenly his roommate appeared asking him out on lunch which he nicely declined.

After he was done with his works, he decides to go to the greenhouse to see the bird Sho once showed him. He noticed it became sad when it saw Shingyouji.

"Are you feeling lonely for me? Don't be I am used to feeling this kind of emotion, I know it was not that easy but I did not know this would be so hard, I really do love him but if he can't really accept me then I should really forget him".

Shingyouji left the greenhouse and walked around the school closing his eyes remembering the time when he had first met Misu, and the time they kissed in the dressing room last year, as he went back in his room he collect all the things that Misu had gave him putting them all in one box including the shirt the older man bought for him during Tanabata Day last year, as he finish clearing all his things he finally closed the box and put it in his cabinet.

* * *

**I am really sorry for the bad start, I am not really a writer by nature so being out of writing makes me feel like I don;t know what I am doing, I just hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can, I was listening to The Scientist by Coldplay thats how I kind of started this story. **


	2. Is This What it Feels Like To really Cry

**NOTES: So this second one is really a challenge for me, though I was able to finish it thank to my wonderful friend who had help so June-chan thank you very much for the suggestions you made for me so I'll do it ^^.** **I feel like really a newbie so I am really sorry and for those who had like it thank you very much ^^. This is a risk I am taking actually hope you still enjoy. **

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE AND SOME ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS**

**TO AKKADIA: My inspiration when it comes to the MisuxShin thank you so much you don;t know but I learned many things from you.**

**JUNE-CHAN: From the start you had been there for me, you supported me and helped so i give you credits this story wouldn't have exist without you ^^**

* * *

Following his break up with Misu he decided to just bury his self with the workloads given to him so that he can be able to rest on the upcoming school break, as he got out of the office he first went to the cafeteria where he saw his roommate smiling with his now boyfriend, suddenly Sho is standing beside him without even noticing it.

"Young love." Sho commented.

"Eh?"

"You're looking enviously at them."

"No I'm not I am just glad to see my him happy."

"Come on I can read you very clearly so you can't lie to me."

"I just suddenly remembered when I had dated Arata-san, back before everyone seems so busy and he is not yet that far away things were so much simpler. There is so much hope and everyday feels like Valentine's day." Shingyouji said.

"We're still young we should still be experiencing those things."

Shingyouji looked at his friend and return looking at his roommate again being envy and started to missed Misu, wondering how his former lover is now doing. It had been two weeks after that fateful event had happened they had never called each other he only had a communication with Hayama and Gii inviting him to with them in Hokkaido during the upcoming break. At first Shingyouji want to decline but he would rather spend his time with his friends than going back to his parent's house seeing them fight, he asked Sho if he can come with him since it would be awkward if he would see Misu and his girlfriend together.

That day arrived as Shingyouji got down from the train station along with Sho, Hayama and Gii greeted them they were surprised seeing their former kouhai bringing a pet bird with him.

"Shingyouji-kun what's that?"

"A bird."

"I know but why did you bring it here?"

"Nothing this guy seems to be attached to me so I asked sensei if I can bring it since no one might take care of it."

"Oh ok."

"Oh Hayama-san, Gii-senpai this is Kitahara-Sho he is the new head of Discipline Committee."

"Of course I know him, Shouzo recommended him personally before he graduated."

"How are you Hayama-senpai, Gii-senpai please tell Akaike-senpai my regards."

"I will." Says Gii

"So let's all go." Shingyouji suggested.

"We can't yet Misu hasn't arrived with Matsuyama-san."

"Oh ok, we can just all wait here first."

"Shingyouji-kun are you sure it's fine that Misu will bring that girl in our trip, I mean I objected on it but without Misu this reunion we had during school break would be very sad, to imagine Akaike is not with us."

"It's fine for me… I mean I don't want to spoil everything maybe if I see them then I'll casually smile at them. I even didn't cry even just a bit." Shingyouji told Hayama though he knew inside he felt already crushed, this will be the first time that he will see Misu's new found love in person.

"Shingyouji your pet bird isn't he sick?" His former senpai suddenly asked him seeing the bird being lonely.

"Ah no, maybe he is just tired that's why." Says Shingyouji. The bird seems to be chirping sadly as if it is mirroring Shingyouji's feelings.

After waiting for a while, Misu finally had arrived with his girlfriend. Shingyouji feels like he just wants to disappear and just stay at school seeing him with someone but Sho comforts him and told him that everything's going to be ok.

"So let's all go ahead, we don't want to be there by night, oh Shingyouji, Kitahara you'll ride with Misu if that's ok with you guys." Gii suggested.

"That's not a problem Saki right Arata?" Harumi asked him.

"Sure get in." Misu asked the two of them to get inside, Shingyouji keeps on staring at Misu and the girl but he tried to ignore it, he was able to get rid of Misu in his system if he would feel vulnerable now all his efforts would all go to waste.

"That's a cute bird you got." Harumi staring at the canary carried by Sho.

"No one would take care of it especially the sensei in charge with the Greenhouse is gone so I volunteered and bring him with Me." says Shingyouji

Shingyouji feels like his heart is going to be crushed especially that they flaunt in front of him, even the bird seems to show some distressed as well. Sho who had noticed this tried to cheer up Shingyouji again. Harumi can notice the exchange glance his boyfriend and the young man had but as trying to be oblivious he hold Misu's hand and they smiled at each other this made the young look disheartened.

As they get off their vehicle, after Misu helped Harumi to get her bag, they went inside Shingyouji's jacket dropped so he approached and return it back to him but Sho was able to pick it first and accompany him inside, Harumi already feel uncomfortable and just asked Misu to go directly to their room.

After preparing all their things they decided to go out and prepare for their meal, Shingyouji went to the kitchen so that he can help as well. Misu was also there, it was an awkward situation but the young man still went there and took the fish for him to slice but he accidentally cuts himself, his former lover hurriedly aids him by putting a handkerchief in his index finger, he immediately let go from his grasp and thanked him.

"That Kitahara-guy, are you dating him?" Misu asked him.

"That has nothing to do with you."

"I am just concern that's all." Says Misu.

"All I ask is that whomever I choose, that you be as supportive of him as I've been of you and that Harumi even though I'm dying every day inside." Shingyouji walked away leaving Misu alone.

"Shingyouji-kun." Sho calling him after he followed his friend outside.

"Oh I did not notice you right away."

"It's been months since you broke up with him are you really sure you're fine with everything?"

"I'm doing good, if I would just keep it this way and if I will avoid him I will just be like a loser, actually they look together they're perfect for each other, no matter what I do I can't compete with her she has all the things a guy would ever wanted."

"It doesn't matter who would be the one for you as long as you love them, love have no preferences look at Saki-senpai and Hayama-senpai."

Sho walked closer his friend, holding his hand.

"I haven't seen you cried after what had happened so go ahead and do it. I will turn my back so I won't be able to see it."

Shingyouji did what Sho tell him and suddenly breaks down, since there are some people who had seen what he is doing his friend inform him to just lower his voice they might think he is bullying him.

Misu is still quiet staying in the balcony, his girlfriend approached him. "Arata?"

"Did Shingyouji and Kitahara got back already?"

"No not yet, why?" Harumi asked.

"I am just worried."

"Arata, I think you just worry too much don't you think?"

"Huh?"

"I know all about you and that guy you had told me about him and I had accepted it wholeheartedly, I am glad you are still concern for him as his friend."

"Yeah."

"Arata, there is a resto near the place lets go there tomorrow."

"Sure." Misu responded smiling at her.

It was almost 9pm when Shingyouji and Sho had returned, Gii and Hayama right away asked them where they have been. Shingyouji answered that they saw a night bazaar and went there, they did not notice the time since they had enjoyed it very much, they hurriedly went back to their room.

"Kitahara-san I feel ok now and I want to thank you for being there."

"Not a problem, promise me one thing just be happy for me. I had always loved your cheerful side so the next time that you'll be sad I promise I will take your place and cry for you."

"That's too much." Shingyouji suddenly yawned.

"Go to sleep we had a lot to do tomorrow."

As they went down almost all of them are done eating breakfast. Shingyouji and Sho are outside where Sho is teaching him how to ride a bike, as Sho tried to let go of Shingyouji, he suddenly fell down which makes Misu worried but the young man only laugh as he is helped by Sho to get up. Harumi noticing Misu's glances and actions, she finally realized what needs to be done.

As planned Misu and Harumi went to the café, silence filled the place, a waiter approached them to give their orders, Harumi grabbed something in her bag and called Misu's attention.

"Arata?"

"Huh?"

"Here." Harumi handed him a sheet of paper.

"What's this?"

"I promised you that once I finish my new poem I'll give it to you right.? Try to tread it"

"Sure" Misu open the paper start reading it "**I love you and I will tell you every day, every day until you forget the things that hurt. And how I wish I could take them away, if only it could be done**."

"But it cannot be done." Harumi said finishing the last line of her poem. "I can't do it Arata. Because you won't let me. Arata just tell me."

"Harumi I…"

"There's no easy way to do this." Harumi said in a serious tone to Misu. "Because it damn hurts. Just tell me the truth please, do you love me?" asked Harumi.

Misu lowering his head don't what to answer his girlfriend. "You know I do."

"Do you love Shingyouji?" Harumi suddenly asked him.

"I can't help seeing you hurt." Misu replied to her.

Harumi's hands reach Misu's eyes as she closes them. "So that if I get hurt you won't see it." Her tears started to flow.

"Do you still love him?" asked Harumi

"I'm so sorry."

Harumi tried to control and lower down her voice so Misu won't hear it though she still tried to ask him some questions. "Do you want to end this now?"

"Will you forgive me?" Misu asking her still had his eyes close.

Harumi, still trying to cover her mouth so she will not be heard crying by Misu and suddenly walked out of the place, Misu slowly open his eyes realizing Harumi had left him all alone.

* * *

**I know its a short chapter, I am kind of challenge when I had write this, so review are still welcome just no haters please. Again I am sorry for a lot of errors. But I really hope you enjoy this, I really miss writing XOXO**


	3. Give Our Hearts A Break

**NOTES: This is just a little Multi-chapter that had been in my mind after I take a rest from writing like weeks ago, I just actually tried my luck to see if my imagination is still working so I did this as an experiment but, I myself becomes attached to this story if not for one of my friend I won't be able to write this or even post this.**

**To ukelove2012, yuuuri, june-chan, agora-emily and one of my fave author akkadia: thank you for the reviews.**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE CHARACTER JUST THE STORYLINE AND SOME ADDT'L CHARACTERS **

**i credit this inspiration in one of my country's movie that had been my inspiration to write this.**

* * *

Back at the lodge, as Misu went upstairs he saw Harumi packed her bags.

"Harumi what are you doing?"

"I told my parents that I'll be going to their place, I'll just spend the remaining days with them until the school break ends., I shouldn't have come here in the first place, we shouldn't have dated as well, I tried to pretend that everything going between us is ok but when I see you worried about him even getting jealous of him being with someone, I feel like I am making a fool out of myself. Arata I may be a fighter, I would definitely fight for the things that I believe belongs to me but I know when to quit."

"What about you and me."

"You still have me as your friend, and I'll be fine I am a strong girl remember?" Harumi told Misu smiling at him.

As she went downstairs to approached Gii and Hayama to bid them goodbye, she told them that even just for a day she had enjoyed knowing them all and ask for them to tell Shingyouji her regards.

Misu volunteered to take her to the train station. As they reached the place Harumi took her bag.

"So we'll see each other again at school? Misu asked him.

"Of course, you'll still read my new poems?"

"Yes I will." Says Misu.

"Can I at least hold you one last time?" Misu nodded, hugged him tightly as if she does not want to let him go, before leaving she kissed him on his cheeks, looking at her watch she decided to went inside and waved her hand at him, seeing Misu back to his car Harumi cried again but still she smiled being thankful for even a short time he had been with the guy he had admired so much.

On his way he saw a flower shop and bought a rose for Shingyouji and hurriedly go back. Maybe Shingyouji was really the one for him after all so he'll do everything again to have him.

At the lodge, Sho and Shingyouji are happily chatting with each other; they even played with Aki who had jumped happily in his cage.

"Shingyouji-kun I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I had loved you for a long time, I promised that I will never hurt you like what he had done to you and all I will do is just to make you happy if you'll give me this one chance to show it to you."

Sho held Shingyouji's face and kissed him on his lips, as Misu returned he saw the young man and Sho together. He crushed the rose in his hands, sadly walking away and decided to go outside not wanting to see their presence.

Shingyouji gave him a wide-eyed look surprised at his friend's confession.

"I'll wait for your answer, so don't pressure yourself." Shingyouji nodded at what he had told him.

Misu bumped into Gii and Hayama who asked him where he is going where he just reply that he want to get a fresh air, Gii asked if he can come with his former rival.

"I was the one who made this choice right? But why do I still feel hurt when I see him with that guy, I thought if I ended everything with Harumi, he might come back to me."

"Misu, when you had broken up with him you should have been aware how damage he could have been, worse is that you choose a girl over him, do you think how would he feel? You had become selfish with your choice. I know the real world can be cruel but, you should never forget that you have friends that will always support you, and will not give up on you."

"What should I do now?"

"Leave Shingyouji alone, I am not in the place to say this but I won't let you hurt him again, when he was depressed because of you Kitahara was the one who stayed with him. Think about it." As Gii walked away Misu decides to go to a place where he can forget his problems.

It was almost evening Sho and Shingyouji are chatting with Gii and Hayama, suddenly a drunk Misu entered the place.

"Misu you smell reek of alcohol." Hayama commented.

"Shingyouji, I want to talk to you."

"Arata-san just talk to me tomorrow, you're drunk." Shingyouji told him. "Kitahara-san can you help him to go to his room?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Misu shoved Sho's hand.

"Senpai, you're drunk."

"I am not! I just drink a little, I can handle this and I want to talk to Shingyouji so can you leave us alone?"

"Misu, you need to rest." Says Saki

"NO!" Misu shouted at them.

Shingyouji realizing that this had gone to worst, asked everyone to just leave him and Misu alone. Still distant at Misu he can't help but glare at his former lover.

"Are you happy now Shingyouji? Do you feel relief of getting back at me because I hurt you?"

"I don't get what you're saying." Shingyouji looking confused at what Misu meant.

"You kissed that bastard!" Misu shouted.

"So what if I do? You don't have the right to accuse of me of hurting you."

"You said you loved me, when did it stop? When did you stop loving me?"

"I have done everything for you!,What do you still want me to do? Don't you know how much I hate you, every day I woke up thinking I wish I no longer see you, I even sometimes wish I never met you or I just hope I could get amnesia now so I can't remember you at all, the pain everything all about you."

"I just do what I think is right for us."

"I AM A GROWN MAN. I DON'T NEED YOU TO HIDE FROM ME, TO KEEP ME FROM DOING WHAT IS RIGHT FOR ME."

"Like that Kitahara-guy?"

"I didn't DO Kitahara-san, okay? And don't you think that I'd rather have been with you!" says Shingyouji.

"I ended it with her maybe we can have one more chance again, I wish that I could endure this feeling of being hurt, because I choose this right? I was the one who wanted this I wish I could tell you that I am happy for you, for both of you I wish I could. But I couldn't, I'm such a bad person, because the truth is I'm still hoping you would tell me I wish it's still me, let it be me again."

"I am starting to like Kitahara-san."

"I know. But I just want to confirm something" Misu grabbed the young man's face and kissed him, Shingyouji pushed him not because he does not want the older man kissing him, but he does not want how he approached him.

"Stop it Arata-san!"

"You always do what I told you; you don't reject my kisses is that how much you like him?"

"You really don't get it he was the one with me during my worst times, though you we're the one with me during my happy days and you just neglected all that."

"Is that what you really think? I just made a choice." Says Misu

"And you choose to break my heart." The young man responded to him and walked away from him leaving Misu alone. As he entered the room Sho approached him he fell down on his knees and uncontrollably cried.

The next day, Gii and Hayama we're not there when Shingyouji had woke up even Sho is not around, he left a note that he went with the pair to go to the market to buy some food for lunch. Misu is at the couch when he saw the young man he tried to avoid him after what had happened last night he feels like he has no right to face him.

"Arata-san."

"Yes?"

"I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too not only about last night, I apologized for not saying sorry before, when I've hurt you, when we broke up I only thought of myself, only my feelings things that I alone wanted. I wasn't aware of what would you feel, neglecting all the things you had done for even forgetting why I had loved you as well."

"Arata-san" He got closer to Misu and held his hand putting it into his face." You don't know how much I wanted to tell you that I wish it's still us again, but if every time I feel how much I love you I can't fight this feeling of remembering all the pain again and I'm sorry." The young man started to cry

"What do I have to do?" Misu asked him.

"This is me now Arata-san, this time I should learn now not to cling or hope for you so that I could forget all the pain, so that I could remember the entire wonderful and good things about us." Misu held the young man as a tear flows down into his face. "I want my heart to stop breaking Arata-san. If we'll be together again, I could love you with all my heart with no mixed feeling of fear."

It was almost afternoon when Gii, Hayama and Sho had returned, Misu stayed on the balcony while Shingyouji decide to find comfort into his room. The bird suddenly cried and he approached him.

"Why are you crying for me again?" Shingyouji asking the bird.

"Because he knows you're sad." Sho suddenly appeared.

"KItahara-san about last night I am so sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be, we'll go back tomorrow at school so everything that happened let's forget it."

Gii suddenly approached Misu, telling him he still had not forgiven him for what happened last night but he did understand why he did it.

"People do make mistakes, and from the wrong things you have done that's where you would learn again to stand up."

"You're right, I will wait for that day Saki and maybe by that day there will no longer be any problem at all."

"You know what's the cause of this right?"

"Me." Gii pat Misu's shoulder. "Saki I am planning to go to Italy."

"Italy?"

"I planned to continue my studies there, maybe that would give me time to think, I want to be away from this place. Don't tell Shingyouji about it and don't tell Hayama you know he could spill it to him."

"My lips are sealed, but are you sure about it?"

"I am Saki." Says Misu.

As the vacation is finally over Shingyouji and Sho returned from their school break, Gii and Hayama asked them to take care of themselves, it has been almost 2 weeks Misu had never talked to him. As he went to his room he opened the box he got rid of, upon retunring back in Shidou he agreed to to go out with Sho but he feels like something is still missing, noticing his friend's action he made one decision to ease Shingyouji's problem, on their spare he asked him to go somewhere, he was surprised when Sho brought him to the greenhouse.

"What are we doing at the greenhouse?"

Sho ignored his friend's question, suddenly he take the bird out of its cage and decided to let it fly.

"Kitahara-san! Are you insane? Sensei will be mad at you once he learns that Aki had been gone."

"I am letting you go, I can no longer burden you that bird is your metaphor you're too kind for me. I know you had learned to like me but I am not blind, I am not stupid as well. You still love Misu-senpai why not return to him."

"I am sorry if I can't give my heart to you completely." Shingyouji tried to cry but Sho stopped him.

"Remember back in the lodge I promise you I will take your place when you feel like crying." Sho's tears start to flow.

"I can't still stop crying because you're so kind to Me." says Shingyouji.

"You look ugly when you cry." Sho jokingly told him.

"I know, but you're uglier than me."

"Baka!"

As they are happily talking to each other he heard his name being called on the P.A announcement where had a phone call. He did not expect that Gii will be speaking to him and the news he gave him surprised his former kouhai.

"WHAT!"

"_Misu told me never to tell you anything about it, his flight is at 2pm will you let this happen?"_

"I ah." Shingyouji looked at Sho.

"What is it?"

"Arata-san he's leaving Japan today."

"What are we still doing here, let's go."

"Eh?"

"Having detention is not that bad, besides I am the head of Discipline remember?" Sho smiled at him and grabbed his friend's hand. He knows that if they'll get caught he will be in trouble, SHingyouji no longer care and hurriedly went outside the school without their principal's permission.

As they reached the train station they waited until it reaches Tokyo. It took them a hard time to take a cab, Shingyouji keep looking at his friend's watch almost in the nick of time they had reached the airport but he is too late when he saw Misu's parents they told him he got on board already but as they left the airport they gave him a letter coming from Misu. Shingyouji opened the letter and read it.

**Shingyouji,**

**Sometimes, it comes a point in our lives when we have to think what we are doing and where we are heading. When happiness fades, we need to look for new beginnings. When love dies, we need to step away and carve out the dead feelings.**

**I know it is difficult to let everything go. We have been through so much together that it hurts just recalling a tiny fraction of the time we spent together. But I also know it will only hurt more if I will stay in Japan. The same inevitable parting will face us then making it even harder for us to recover and find that elusive happiness and peace of mind.**

**Perhaps you will find that I'm trying to prove my decision to leave for good. To ease my guilt of leaving this relationship. Maybe I'm and for that I'm truly sorry. This may not be the right time for us maybe someday.**

**In the future we'll seek our rainbows, which I'm sure will appear when the time is right, I may not say this words to you before but let me say this now I LOVE YOU**

**Till we meet again,**

**Arata-Misu**

_Till we meet again Arata-san. I will wait for that time, when we're both maturely ready for everything once you come back again._

* * *

**When i had write this I know this will just be a small multi-chapter I was suppose to do this as one shot but I decide to at least divide them at least 3 or 4 chapters. And again I apologize for some errors, but I still appreciate the reviews and if you have any request of stories you can ask for one I will do my best to grant it, I had missed writing again I can't believe I had rested for almost a month. I thought I will actually return longer than I expected but after the finals work had been kind to me and gave me an off where I could still include my writing ^^**


	4. One Step At A Time

**NOTES: So this is the final chapter I know it is only four chapters but I make sure that everything flows within the story again thank you for the reviews I greatly appreciate it this was supposed to be just a short story so I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**TO JUNE-CHAN: YOU BECAME MY CENTRAL INSPIRATION IN THIS STORY EVER SINCE YOU ASKED ME A DEPRESSING ONE I ALWAYS ENDED UP MAKING ONE AND THIS MADE RELEASE ALL MY EMOTIONS SO THANK YOU! ^^**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN SERIES NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE AND SOME ADDT'L CHARACTERS, THOUGH I WANT TO THANK THE MOVIE I HAVE WATCHED TO MAKE THIS POSSIBLE ^^ WITHOUT IT I WILL NOT GET THIS IDEA**

* * *

**After 4 years...**

"I'm on my way now." Shingyouji happily speaking with someone on the phone. "I am so excited to spend with the time with you, I am really sorry I am kind of late wait! I think I can see you now there." Shingyouji happily waved his hands at his friend.

"Hayama-san."

"You're a little late."

"I am really sorry about that, here." Shingyouji handed him a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh they're beautiful." Hayama smiled at him smelling them. "Gii's clients loved the last event that you had made he told me to give these business cards to you , they want you to organize their party in the future.

"Really? This is amazing! I can't thank you both enough." Says Shingyouji.

"Not a problem, I feel hungry, let's grab a lunch now my treat." Hayama suggested.

"Sure."

Both Hayama and Shingyouji ordered their foods and started to eat.

"Any news from Misu?"

"Nope"

"I know this must be really hard for you I mean after all that had happened." Hayama said to him worriedly.

"Let him be maybe he is enjoying the beauty of Italy. Well I should no longer care about it right?"

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not." Shingyouji's phone suddenly ring and answered it upon seeing Sho's name on the caller ID.

"Kitahara-san? Tommorow? Sure we'll meet by 7pm ok bye."

Shingyouji and Hayama decide to have a little chat especially for his senpai's upcoming wedding which will be held in New York, the young man feels sad because he can't go with them on that day because he had a special event that he is in charge with but he promised that he visit them there after he finished all of the things he need to do in Japan.

As planned Sho and Shingyouji had met for dinner, after graduating Shidou they both in the same University where they had stayed as roommates until they graduated, their meetings had lessen since both of them became busy with their professions. he informed his former schoolmate about their senpai's wedding which excites Sho.

"Saki-senpai and Hayama-senpai's wedding?"

"Yeah, too bad I can't go but I might visit them by November at least I would be able to celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas with them. How about you?"

"I'll be going to France next week, our business expanded there so I volunteered to be the one in charge."

"That's good for you."

"Shingyouji, are you happy?"

"Why are you asking me such a thing out of the blue?" Shingyouji asked him.

"Are you?"

"Of course I am, why are you asking such a silly question?"

"I am sorry."

"For what?" Shingyouji confusedly asked him.

"For not getting there at the airport on time, if only." Sho lowered his head.

"It's not your fault, I am not blaming Gii-senpai either."

"I can't forget that day when we return to Shidou, Shimada-sensei both gave us detention." Says Sho

"Yeah, we got scolded back then." Shingyouji jokingly told his friend "Hey, let's not spoil the night we should enjoy it alright?"

"Ok."

After the dinner, Sho take him home he went to his room and started to arrange all the events he is in charge with, as he tried to look for some of his materials he had suddenly bumped through his old things where he saw the shirt Misu gave him on their first date he decided to keep after throwing all of his old school stuff after graduating in Shidou.

The next day, Shingyouji hurriedly fixed himself blaming his own alarm clock for getting up late as he entered his workplace he apologized to his boss. After the meeting he submitted all of his recommendation for the upcoming event he promised to set it up before the deadline given to him.

After his work he went outside to grabbed some lunch, as he crossed the street while trying to get something from his he did not notice a car running over, luckily the person driving was able to hold the brakes, so Shingyouji was not seriously hurt.

"Hey! Are you an idiot you could have killed me don't you know that?" Shingyouji angrily approached the car as he stand up wiping the dirt in his pants and banged on its window. The driver made the vehicle run faster which makes him more upset "Pighead!" As he look at his watch he gasped seeing that he would be late in the event he will be organizing. As he arrived on the Shingyouji started right away and tell the employees what they need to do.

"There you'll put the floral arrangement on the right side, and then we'll set the stage here and make sure to put those balloons in order ok?"

As Shingyouji is busy helping with the set up a stranger suddenly approached him.

"Nice venue." Shingyouji suddenly stopped on what he is doing hearing the familiar voice and he looked at him he was surprised to unexpectedly see Misu. He suddenly asked everyone to take their rest first.

"Did you know personally the head organizer for this event?" asked Misu.

"Yes I do."

"Will you know if he's free for coffee? I want to tell him all the places that I see when I was in Italy."

"Coffee? When?" SHingyouji asking him while fixing his things.

"Like now? Do you think he's available?" Misu replied

"Yeah I think so." Shingyouji answered while looking at the time.

"Will he be free until dinner time?" Misu asked him looking around the place. "I've been gone for 4 years and I missed him. I feel like I have so much to tell him."

"I think he would like it better if you'll have dinner tonight, then tomorrow and then the night after that."

"Are you sure?" Misu asking the young man. "Because I am ready to stand up for it"

"Are you sure you will not go anywhere again?"

"Not anymore." Misu answered while looking at Shingyouji.

Shingyouji finally smiled and look at Misu, the older man seems to be irritated when all the young man do is look at him, finally he laughed seeing Misu so serious.

* * *

**I feel like I have written something with an open ending (I guess). It's either they end up again together or maybe stayed as friends we don't know, I tried to experiment some other elements in the story to improve my writing so I hope you had enjoyed it and I hope I can write another story for you. I tried to do an ending that is very typical with what I had done before some may say its crapy I'm sorry but I tried to take risk to fit the storyline. but i hope that you had enjoyed this ^^**


End file.
